


Beorn and Radagast playing chess

by Rissulina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Mice, Rabbits, odd frienship, white mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissulina/pseuds/Rissulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could Beorn play chess with? Well, Radagast of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beorn and Radagast playing chess

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the beautifully-crafted chessboard we can briefly see at Beorn's house.
> 
> Radagast was added because Gandalf briefly says in the book that Radagast and Beorn know each other and apparently get along quite well together, so the Skinchanger could have played chess with the Brown Wizard during his occasional visits. Moreover, I found quite funny the association of the movie versions of these character given how different they are (grumpy, stern Beorn and cloud-cuckoolander Radagast) while having some things in common since both are hermits who love animals. Speaking about animals, I added Radagast giant rabbits, a normal-sized rabbit, Sebastian the hedgehog and some little white mice, I like to think the one on Beorn's shoulder is the one he grabs in the movie. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, it belongs to Tolkien and Jackson and I'm not paid for this.

 


End file.
